


Another way

by Kinda_very_very_strange



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinda_very_very_strange/pseuds/Kinda_very_very_strange
Summary: АU по Войне Бесконечности.Братья выживают, но Локи мучается от пережитого, видя каждую ночь кошмары.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 7





	Another way

«Пожалуйста, кто меня слышит, помогите. Наш корабль подвергся вторжению. Кто-нибудь, наш корабль пробит, мы не можем долететь»

Крики, визг, мольбы о помощи — не так представлял себе Громовержец этот спасательный полёт в Мидгард, да и кому придёт в голову устраивать вторжение средь белого дня? Ответ приходит сам. — Возрадуйтесь, к вам пришёл спаситель. — Первым проходит Эбони-Мо, переступая через тела убитых асгардцев, полёгших кучей, сложив изящные пальцы вместе, едва слышно звеня кольцами. Следом ступает Корвус Глейв, хищно оскалившись на асгардцев, обещая лютую боль и страдания. Блэк Дворф, Проксима Миднайт, угрожающе выставив своё копьё остриём вверх. И Танос, в золотой броне, величественно оглядывающий сотворённый своими руками хаос. Локи тихо выдыхает, сделав шаг назад к Тору, обдумывая план побега, при этом держа ровную осанку, позволяющую высокомерно смотреть на Чёрный орден, хоть ему и действительно страшно. Он опасался, что Танос найдет их быстрее, чем они смогут долететь до Земли. И оказался чертовски прав. Лафейсон поворачивается в сторону Тора и одним взглядом просит не атаковать, пускай Громовержец уже поблёскивал молниями, от накатывавшей ярости. «Тор, прошу, не делай этого» — Мысленно пытается достучаться до брата, но бесполезно. Одинсон срывается с места и атакует Таноса, нанося удар с размаха по искривленному лицу. Злобная ухмылка на лице титана, подхватив асгардца за грудки, с невероятной легкостью, как котёнка за шкирку и швыряет куда-то вглубь корабля. Глухой стук и злорадный смех. Локи лишь надеется на лучшее, мысленно обдумывая все ходы и варианты событий. В любом плане всегда же есть вариант «Б», ведь так?

Тор с трудом разлепляет внезапно потяжелевшие веки. Гул и звон в ушах от взрывов. Ковчег повреждён, кто-то звал на помощь, добравшись до рации. Сгоревшие части, пробитая оболочка корабля и невыносимый запах гари. Сына Одина самого отнесло куда-то в сторону, впечатывая в стенку многострадальной спиной и роняя на острые выступающие части своеобразного пола, точнее, что осталось от него. Сигнал тревоги о вторжении, красная мигающая лапочка, освещающая помещение. Тяжёлые шаги, приближающиеся с каждой секундой.

— Где Тессеракт? — подняв бога обратно, словно тисками обхватывая за голову — Отвечай, Громовержец.

— Нет у нас Тессеракта, — язвит Одинсон, брыкаясь и стараясь выбраться. — сгинул в Асгарде… — Локи проявляет артефакт, склонив голову и вытянув руку. — Не повезло же мне с братом.

— Даю тебе слово — солнце вновь воссияет над нами! — Смотря слегка влажными глазами на Тора. Во взгляде был неописуемый страх, но и уверенность, что всё будет хорошо. Тор в это не верил. — Твой оптимизм неуместен, асгардец. — Возражает Танос. — Ну, во-первых, я не асгардец. А во-вторых… у нас есть Халк. Отвлекающий манёвр или же Брюс Беннер, в обличии Халка выпрыгивает на титана из—за угла, поочерёдно махая кулаками, стараясь выиграть как можно больше времени, чтобы план сработал. Локи успевает оттолкнуть брата в сторону. Тор стискивает челюсти, несильно приложившись затылком об выступающую часть.

Кажется, ему всё нипочём, удары, нанесённые железной трубой для титана равносильно укола об остриё иголки, впрочем Халк сдаваться не намерен, как можно больше вытягивая времени для побега. Но титан оказывается намного сильнее, чем может показаться, откидывает мутанта, придавив сверху тем самым куском железной трубы, для обессиленного Халка, сдвинуть эту конструкцию — задача не по силам. Танос, возвращаясь к асгардцам, проходя мимо поверженного соперника, замечает истекающего кровью Хеймдалля.

— Всеотцы, позвольте магии протечь через меня в последний раз. — хрипло шепчет страж, с трудом втягивая воздух. Этого хватает чтобы перенести Беннера через портал в Мидгард. Танос безжалостно смотрит, замахнувшись мечом над ним, крепко обхватив эфес, едва касаясь лезвием доспеха.

— И это твоя последняя ошибка. Предсмертный хрип, Хеймдалль откидывает голову, меч проходит насквозь, протаранив грудную клетку, заставляя кровь литься ещё больше, заливая всё пространство вокруг.

— Довольно антимонии. — Камень силы начинает излучать лёгкое фиолетовое свечение, стоит снова схватить Громовержца и почти приставить перчатку к его голове. — Ты много раз испытывал судьбу, Тор, сын Одина. Твой поступок невероятно благороден, на том свете зачтётся. — Фиолетовые пальцы сильнее сжимались на голове, а камень всё больше воздействовал, прожигая болью.

— Заканчивай свои пламенные речи. Я делаю это ради него. — Проговорил громовержец, пытаясь отдышаться от собственных криков. Тьма постепенно окутывала, забирая в свои сети. Лишила возможности видеть. Осязать. Чувствовать в принципе. Ногтевые пластины сильнее впивались в кожу, до бордовых капель крови. Каждый вздох давался невероятно тяжело, все мышцы были напряжены, а сознание испарялось секунда за секундой. Крики, выстрелы, грохот, лязг, столкнувшихся друг с другом мечей и бог ещё знает что — смешались в один долгий, протяжный и жутко тошнотворный звук, режущий слух, пока всё не стихло, а в глазах не стало полностью темно. Локи только скрежет зубами, не опасаясь поднятого против него оружия Чёрного ордена за спиной. И пока сдерживается, не стремясь бросаться в атаку.

— Только посмотри, как низко вы пали. Посмотри, как погиб твой народ, Одинсон! — Раздался хруст одной из костей, Тор открыл рот в немом крике, загибаясь от боли. Лафейсон держится, равнодушно смотря на умирающего брата. — А ты отдаешь свою жизнь, чтобы спасти его. Жалкий божок. Из-за тебя Асгард пал, сгорел до тла. Ты позволил Рагнарёку поглотить всё огнём Суртура.

И внезапно прищуренные светлые глаза поднимаются на Локи.

— Тессеракт или голова брата? Полагаю, ты уже выбрал. — Безусловно. Убивай. — холодно и с расчётом отчеканивает Лафейсон, но услышав отчаянный крик брата. — Ну всё! Стоп!

Одинсон падает тяжёлым грузом на поверхность, едва не дыша.

Титан победно смеётся, раскрошив могущественный артефакт и поместив камень пространства в углубление на перчатке.

— Прошу прощения — вклинюсь. Думаю, вам на земле будет проще с гидом! В земных делах у меня есть опыт.

— По-твоему, фиаско — это опыт?

— По-моему, сам опыт — это уже опыт. — опасливо покосясь в сторону очнувшегося Тора. — Всемогущий Танос, я, Локи, принц Асгарда… — вздохнул, посмотрев куда-то в сторону. — Одинсон, полноправный король Йотунхейма, бог Коварства, — скрестив руки за спиной, маг прячет оружие, чётко проговаривая свою речь — присягаю тебе в вечной верности. Вплоть до последнего своего вздоха. — рывком выбрасывая кинжал, почти касаясь головы титана, руку моментально сковывает силой камня.

— Последнего. Не стоило разбрасываться словами. Лафейсон дёргается, пытаясь выбраться, и с трудом втягивает воздух в лёгкие, чувствуя крепкий захват на шее.

— Тебе никогда…не быть…

В голове проносятся все воспоминания связанные с братом. Его коронация, нападение йотунов, самопожертвование на Биврёсте — мост не выдержит обоих. Нью-Йорк и Читаури, острый стилет под ребром Тора, слепая надежда на лучшее. Джейн Фостер, Эфир, Малекит, смерть матери — сломлённый маг, разгромленная камера от собственного наплыва эмоций. Побег оказался весёлым занятием, не считая снесённой статуи Бёра на высокой скорости и неизвестное количество колонн. Тёмный мир эльфов и героическая гибель за брата.

Правление Асгардом несколько лет, сослав Одина в дом для престарелых, в Мидгарде, никто не жаловался, пока не распознали его Коварнейшество в облике неродного отца.

И сейчас. Его жизнь висит на волоске от логического конца.

После столько прожитых лет, так глупо погибнуть от своей же ошибки.

Но этого Лофт никак не ожидает. Одинсон рывком сшибает Таноса, с трудом поднявшись на ногах. Локи буквально стекает на пол ковчега, на время теряет сознание от недостатка кислорода из-за небольшого удушья. Тор вытирает кровь с носа, отпинывает титана от себя, удачно перекрутив руки и презрительно плюёт в ноги.

— Хочешь убить его? Разберись в начале со мной. — угрожающе выпаливает, пошатываясь, но не прекращая нападать. Бог Хитрости тяжело дышит, разлепив потяжелевшие веки, нашаривая ладонями поверхность — подняться не хватает сил. Затуманенным взглядом наблюдает за Тором, хочет помочь, но не может — силы исчерпаны без остатка, не хватает даже на иллюзию.

Громовержец платит за спасение слишком большую цену. Танос, подобрав кинжал вонзает в грудь бога, на глазах трикстера. В этот момент всё перестаёт иметь значение. Победный смех Таноса, без капли сожаления на лице, Чёрный орден, восхваляющий своего создателя и просто испарившийся в мгновение ока, с помощью портала. Ковчег взорвался, разлетаясь на мелкие кусочки, Лофт летает где-то в космосе, обняв труп брата, пока им предложено тёмное полотно неба с молочными звездами, пролетающие мимо них астероиды и обломки корабля.

— Нет, нет, нет! — кричит Лафейсон, просыпаясь в холодном поту, очнувшись от сна. Ему будто разом перекрыли кислород. Он глубоко и часто дышит, щупает рукой шею. Глазами бегло осматривает комнату, пытаясь сфокусироваться в темноте. Слишком реалистично.

Взгляд падает на мирно спящего рядом Тора. Провозглашенный царь тихо сопел. Локи встал с постели, наливая воды в стакан. По пути накинул халат и немного отпил содержимого. Давно изученный вкус оказался чужим, горло неприятно холодило, но он не предал этому особое значение. Отрывки сна всё ещё крутились в голове. Контрасты максимально зашкаливали. Нервно стуча пальцами по стакану, маг с опаской и грустью оглянулся в сторону брата, стараясь забыть его внешний облик там, во сне.

Тора напрягают все звуки, издаваемые братом и очень беспокоят его крики от «снов наяву». Он просыпается, накидывая на голое тело шёлковый халат, зная, как раздражает это его Коварнейшество, особенно, когда он пытается сорвать ненужную часть гардероба в порывах страсти, а этому мешает лишь какой-то узел.

— Снова кошмары? — Тор прекрасно понимает, что Локи, находится в состоянии встревоженности, и не спрашивая больше ничего нежно касается губами оголённого плеча, поднимаясь к изящной шее, пока тот тихо выдыхает на ласки. — Да, который день, — усмехается маг, откладывая стакан и позволяя богу Грома прижать к себе, сам накрывая широкие ладони на плоском животе своими.

— Танос?

Локи безмолвно кивает, откидывая голову на плечо, желая забыть этот кошмар.

— Это было несколько лет назад. Ты боишься, что, — Одинсон запинается. — он снова жив?

— Я не могу быть уверен, что всё то, было не зря. Может я как-то не так череп ему проткнул? — развернувшись в руках любовника, ероша короткий ёжик тёмных волос. Тор гортанно смеётся, не сдержав улыбки, а маг обидчиво дует губы и довольно больно щёлкает по носу, сведя тёмные брови к переносице, заставляя того зашипеть, и успев перехватить за руку, укусить за эти пальцы — Локи неожиданно для него самого пищит и бьёт кулаками по широкой груди, опрокидывая Одинсона на кровать.

— Идиот. Я говорю серьёзные вещи. — теперь уже Лофт смеётся, любовно водя пальцами по шее, обводя многочисленные метки, распластавшись на Торе. — Эти сны — неспроста. Такие сны снились мне перед гибелью матери, а учитывая, что там был ты… Боги, я и думать об этом не хочу. — утыкается носом в шею, тяжело вздохнув.

— Локи, — приподняв лицо любовника за подбородок, всматриваясь в зелёноватые, казавшимися бездонными, с прищуром глаза. — всё хорошо. Ты опередил его, он не успел щёлкнуть. Я рядом и исчезать никуда не собираюсь. — нежный шёпот, проникающий до глубины души успокаивает, бог Озорства хитро улыбается и седлает бёдра громовержца, прикладывая тонкий палец к губам, неким образом затыкая.

— Докажи. — с вызовом произносит, склонившись лицом к лицу, ухмыляясь от столь интимной обстановки, ставшей привычной.

— Тебе мало?

— Мне всегда мало. Мне нужно подчинение, а ещё желательно личный трон и ты, — шипит в приоткрытые губы, — в моих покоях и на постели. — Задумчиво прикусив свою нижнюю губу, томно смотря на любовника.

— Не дождёшься. — Кровожадно пробормотал Тор, заваливая Лафейсона на лопатки, прильнув к бледным губам жарким поцелуем. Локи позволяет себе отдаться во власть сильных рук, с энтузиазмом отвечая на поцелуи и ласки, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга.

Пожалуй, это самый хороший вариант успокоения от кошмарных снов.


End file.
